Mi primer amor
by kahime asakura
Summary: lalala... como lo dice el titulo creo xD esto es un haoXlyserg & horoXren xP
1. Chapter 1

Buenas.  
aqui el primer capitulo de mi fic xD bueno... o.o espero que les guste! y eso xD asi esto es un haoXlyserg y tambien entra un horoXren... o.o ... seh, seh... dediadoa mi hijita que le gusta el renXhoro xDD en fin ... aqui va...

------

En un día común en la casa Asakura, todos los Shamanes pensaban en..: "Que Calor" puesto que el sol no se como pero estaba sofocante

- Porque? Porque grandes espíritus - se quejaba el Ainu

- Déjate de tonterías hoto... - dijo ya un molesto Tao

- Pero es que… me derrito.. Chinito.. u.ù - dijo haciendo un berrinche

- callate, hoto … - le dijo en francés el chino

- pero… T-T.. - no alcanzo a terminar lo que decía ya que el mayor de los Asakura le intervino

o.ó silencio los dos y vengan a la cocina!- les grito del pasillo

si hao lo que tu digas - dijo horo caminando hacia la cocina Ya en la Cocina estaban todos reunidos..

Hao con su pelo largo tomado solo con una cinta, jeans Negro gastado, y una camisa totalmente abierta

Ren Tao no dejaba atrás su nacionalidad china estaba con una polera sin mangas blanca, con un pantalón negro (típico pantalón de el... afirmado con una cinta)

Horo, el Ainu estaba sin polera alguna… solamente con un short por el calor

Yoh Asakura el hermano menor de Hao estaba vestido con una camisa blanca abierta (Manía de los asakura O.o) con un jeans verde

Lyserg por su parte había dejado atrás su estilo ingles para solo estar con un short negro con una camiseta Verde con toques negros

Jijiji - no aguanto el menor de los asakura al ver como estaban algo sonrojados por el calor

De que te ríes idiota? - dijo algo molesto Hao

De nada, pues yo les quería decir que mi madre me ha llamado y me tendré que ir ahora mismo a la casa de ella esta planeando los planes de la boda de annita y yo n/n jijiji - dijo un feliz yoh sin importarle el "Idiota" que le dijo su hermano gemelo

Y eso nos importa? o.ô - dijo sin importancia hao

Hao! No seas así con tu hermano - dijo un molesto lyserg

Y que te importa como soy con mi Gemelo inglecita?

No te metas con lyserg Hao o.ó - dijo un Horo defensor

no te metas en eso horo - dijo Ren

jejejeje… n.ñ bueno yo voy a arreglar mis cosas y me ire - caminando a su habitación

ya al terminar su pelea... ya que yoh se había marchado, se dirigieron a el living cada uno miraba a su alrededor sin saber que hacer

Chicos estoy aburrido… - dijo un desanimado lyserg lo cual era observado fijamente por el mayor de los asakura

Pues… por que no salimos a una fiesta de por ahí… ustedes saben esas discos… - dijo el mayor de los Asakura que al darse cuenta que Lyserg se había percatado que el le estaba observando se pone a jugar con una mini pelotita

Pues para mi es una gran idea - dijo un animado Horo que se levanto de el sillón

No cuenten conmigo - dijo un Ren sin tomarle importancia a el asunto

vamos pequeño gato! - le dijo un horo divertido

ya empezaron - dijo un desanimado Lyserg

lo cual noto como el peli-largo se le acercaba lentamente, el sin saber que hacer solo sonrojo levemente ya que su cuerpo no reaccionaba viendo como el moreno Asakura se le acercaba con la mirada fija en sus ojos ya estando muy cerca y completamente sonrojado vio como Hao se desviaba hacia una de sus orejas para ahí susurrarle

-no le tomes importancia... - después de decirle eso se separo de el mirándole y dedicándole una sonrisa

porque estas tan sonrojado? Pensaste que te iba a besar o alguna cosa así? o.ô - de ahí se retiro el mayor de los Asakura dejando a un lyserg sonrojado y sorprendido, para después solo decir - Chicos a cambiarse.. la noche es joven… :D

Y nos vamos a situar en la habitación del chico de los cabellos verdes (Lyserg) quien estaba pensando mientras buscaba ropa solo con una toalla que le tapaba.. bueno ustedes saben donde u.úU

Porque me e sonrojado cuando hao se me a acercado a hablarme al oído… solo sentí como mi corazón latía un poco mas acelerado… y hao acercándose… Ahg! Que pienso!- dijo mientras tiraba una camisa

Ten cuidado niñita! - dijo una voz conocida para lyserg

Ha-hao! Que haces aquí O/óU que no sabes tocar? - trato de no sonrojarse cosa que fue en vano

Pues… - se sentó cómodamente en la cama del ingles - como ya me vestí .. si no te diste cuenta …, Ren y Horo te están esperando y me mandaron a mi para venir a buscarte ya que la niñi… - no alcanzo terminar hao

Bueno… u/úU - mientras se dio cuenta de la ropa que traía Hao, era ropa deportiva una polera pegada al cuerpo sin mangas negra con toques blancos lo cual le hizo notar el perfecto cuerpo del moreno (claro que tenia ese cuerpo porque entrenaba y ya no estaba tan desnutrido porque ahora comía mas xD ), unas muñequeras blancas y un buzo totalmente negro, esto le hizo sonrojar un poco

Que te me quedas viendo ¿te gusto? - dijo un molesto hao al notar que el pequeño chico de Inglaterra le miraba y no se apuraba en cambiarse - a este paso llegaremos cuando las discos estén cerradas ¿sabes a que hora es eso cierto?

Eh? O/o claro - trato de reaccionar - mientras ya encontrada la camisa blanca junto con un jeans - ehmmm.. si te importa me quiero cambiar… - le miro enojado

Eh? Jajaja! Que delicado eres niñita si somos los dos hombres - dijo algo divertido sin moverse de su sitio

Ahg! - ya algo molesto por las tantas veces llamado "niñita" se acerco al Asakura le tomo de los hombros acercándolo lo mas posible a su rostro ya muy cerca los dos podían sentir la respiración de cada uno y ahí lyserg - Te vas?...

Hao sin saber que hacer y al mirar la amenazadora mirada de lyserg cosa que le había sorprendido pues lyserg era el pacifico niño que es amigo de todos, intimidado por unos momentos sin saber que hacer solo sonrió con malicia para acercar sus labios a los de lyserg ya rozándoles se detuvo - a mi no me intimidas … - ya diciendo esto solo aparto a lyserg de un empujón para tomar camino hacia la puerta - te apuras chiquita jajaja xD -

Ya todos fuera de la casa todos con su estilo único (creo que me falto describir ropas de ren y horo) Ren estaba con unos jeans negros, y una polera Roja oscura (estilo oriental, saben el no deja su nacionalidad china de lado -) horo por su parte llevaba su polera pegada al cuerpo color blanca pantalones azul oscuro y su pelo suelto para cambiar su estilo Ya llegando a la disco cada quien pago su entrada, entraron y vieron tal lugar lleno de luces de colores pero a la vez oscuro por la falta de luz blanca (ustedes me entienden? )

Ah! No veo TT quiero a mi mamita! - dijo un alarmado horo quien se apego del gancho del chino

No jodas! - dijo un ren nervioso (no se notaba lo sonrojado que estaba por la falta de luz xD )

Llego a quien esperaban nenas! Hao asakura alias el casanova -w- - dijo un hao muy entusiasmado quien no noto la mirada enojada de lyserg

Oye chiquita - dijo un entusiasmado hao - me acompañas a buscar trago? - sin esperar respuesta pesco la mano de lyserg y se lo lleva casi arrastrando

Ren… - se escucho una voz preocupada - nos dejaron solos! TT - con esto abrazo un tanto mas fuerte al chino

no te preocupes mi niñito no te pasara nada al lado mío ... - dijo el chino inconscientemente mirando hacia la pista de baile

Eh? - gracias a la música horo no pudo entender la declaración del chino

Eh…? No nada vamos a buscar a chicas para bailar n.ñ - dijo tratando de cambiar de tema lo mas rápido

Si… - solo asintió molesto

Ahora vamos a situarnos con nuestra pareja que estaban en el lugar para comprar los tragos

Como que $3.000 ? Estas loco no pagaría mil por una copita que solo trae unas gotitas de licor… - un molesto hao quejándose con el chico

Hao n.ñ no crees que debes comprar y callar? - dijo un avergonzado lyserg al ver como los miraban todos los de ahí

No! yo no pagare tanto por esto.. - acercándose a lyserg y en susurros- me ayudas o no? …

Y como puedo ayudarte a el le ordenan venderlo a ese precio n.nU - algo resignado

Jajaja ya veras como sale todo bien al estilo Hao Asakura! Muajajajaja- dijo emocionado volviendo a mirar a el chico a cargo del bar

1 hora después….

Fuera de la disco …

Bien hao por tu estilo nos sacaron del lugar.. Tenias que saltar a pegarle al chico ese? - algo molesto

el empezó u.ú aparte.. ahora estamos solos o/ò - dijo algo coqueto con una linda sonrisa

Eh? o/o - trato de analizar lyserg

Jajajaja! No seas… ¿te la creíste? - dijo un burlón hao

Eh? n.ñ no… - trato de mentir el ingles - de todas maneras ya me dio frío u.ù -cambio de tema ágilmente

Jajaja pero que débil eres - dijo esto atrayendo a lyserg hacia su pecho abrazándolo suavemente así talvez podría darle de su calidez y porque no decirlo… era su culpa si estuvieran allí dentro el ingles no tendría frío.., pero debía reconocer que esa "niñita" le atraía un poco solo con el era un poco menos frío…

Ha-hao… u/uU - trato de lucir indiferente

Si? - dijo sin tomar importancia de verdad no le importaba abrazarlo nadie los veía o eso pensaba el…

No.. nada - de verdad se sentía a gusto en los brazos de ese chico eran fuertes pero tenían su delicadeza hubiera deseado que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante

Hola? - dijo una voz femenina de la nada quien sonrojo al ver como el Asakura le miro fijamente a los ojos

Hola - dijo lyserg separándose del Asakura rápidamente

Que deseas? - dijo fríamente el Asakura mirando a la chica

Jejeje pues como los vi aquí… pues pensé que podrían venir con nosotras- algo sonrojada

Nosotras? - dijo algo curioso el peli-verde buscando a las demás niñas

mm.. - Hao noto esa curiosidad de su "niñita" pensando- porque tiene que preocuparse de unos niñas estaba bien conmigo no? pues me las pagara u.ú - si hay que decirlo estaba celoso pues nada mejor que vengarse - bueno chiquita - dijo abrazando a la chiquilla de cabellos oscuros con una falda y una polera negra - llevadnos donde esas nenas w

mm..? - lyserg se mostró algo molesto pero siguió el juego- ajam llevadnos n.n

------

Aqui mi fic u.u mi primer capitulo espero que les guste... 


	2. 2 cap

aki empezamos... este... va dedicadoa mi hija ke le gusta el horoXren nn

ok... esto es haoXlyserg & horoXren -.- ... no degan ke no dije n.ñ

------

En la disco se veía un enojado horo-horo quien veía como el Chino estaba rodeado por mujeres que ya estaban que se peleaban unas contra otras por bailar con el Chino

Ah! vamos, baila conmigo! - dijo una chica pescándolo del brazo

No Conmigo! - esta del otro brazo

creen que soy su muñeco? U.úU - dijo molesto tratando de quitarse a las chicas

No seas… ven.. - dijo una chica con una mirada triste, ren la miro fijamente se parecía a su hermana Jun Tao… tenia el cuerpo súper desarrollado como su hermana esa fina cintura esos rasgos chinos casi el mismo pelo solo cambiaba el color morado oscuro y que ella ahora lo tenia suelto pues no pudo decirle que no y se fue con la chica

Oó que se cree.. dejándome solo aquí? - el peli-azul (horo) parándose lo mas rápido que pudo- oye tu ¿quieres bailar? - dijo pescando a la chica suavemente de la mano

Claro n.n - dijo una divertida chica

En la playa (pues la disco quedaba cerca de ella) se veían un grupo de chicas, en total 3 junto dos chicos algo sonrojados

oo Hip! Que es estop - dijo un Hao sonrojado tomando algo de una botella

Lyserg.. n/n quieres tomar - dijo una chica quien estaba apegada bastante al peli-verde (un poco mas y se sube arriba de el xD)

Eh? claro n.n - dijo un divertido lyserg

¬¬ no se me va a emborrachar inglecita - dijo algo molesto al notar como la chica le abrazaba, sin quedar atrás abrazo a la que estaba a su lado y porque no a la otra chica igual - dos mejor que una n/n - pensó el Asakura

bueno mary… pues… porque no nos vamos a dar un paseo? o/o - dijo un sonrojado lyserg quien casi es asesinado por hao en la mente

n.n Claro! - dijo una simpática Mary

o.ó! Nosotros los acompañamos… - dijo parándose lo mas rápido que pudo perdiendo el equilibrio ya estando de nuevo en la arena vio la botella de licor para poder beber de ella una vez mas y así poder levantarse algo mas calmado

jejeje - lyserg divertido se acerco al Asakura para ayudarlo (pues se notaba que estaba pasado de copas) - bueno chicas mi amigo no da mas creo que iré a la casa con el

¬¬ quien necesita tu ayuda niñita? - dijo tratando de pararse solo - yo... Hao Asakura puedo cuidarme solo, solito -- - dijo caminando como si se le moviera el suelo

las chicas quedaron viendo como el par se marchaban caminando en de un lado a otro xD

Hao ya deja de caminar así- le detuvo lyserg para mirarlo a los ojos

Hao algo perdido en los ojos verdes del ingles (mientras trataba de ponerse estable) con una de sus manos la paso suavemente sobre una de las mejillas sonrojada del ingles - sabes niñita… tienes algo en tu mirada que me haces perderme en ella…- dijo sin la menor complicación (lo que hace estar tomado xD )

Hao… - solo pudo decir lyserg quien ya estaba sonrojado completamente y para ocultarlo ya había empezado a caminar con hao - estas borracho ya no sabes lo que dices u.úU

Jajajaja ok, no lo hagas caso al borracho, no me tomes en serio si no quieres -w- -dijo apegándose al ingles - lyserg… tengo sueño…

o.ô si? No te vas a quedar dormido aquí falta para llegar a la casa y yo no soy tan fuerte como para cargarte u.ú

claro por que eres mi niña dijo esto tratando de no quedarse dormido mientras caminaba

mm? - dijo caminando un poco mas rápido para poder llegar lo mas rápido posible

m.. - dijo sin tomarle importancia a que lyserg caminara mas rapido

Llegando a la casa pudieron ver a unos horo y ren MUY juntitos diciéndose:

Estas Celoso - un enojado ren

Como crees… yo no estaba celoso - contesto el Ainu

Aja por nada le tiraste el trago en la ropa a la chica - dijo mientras miraba amenazante al ainu

Tu crees que yo lo hice intencional O.O - tratando de sostener la mirada del chino con su típica mirada inocente

No lo creo lo fue! - dijo acercándose mas al Ainu

Que tanto la defiendes - dijo haciendo ya su berrinche mientras miraba al suelo

Eres un inmaduro Horo - dijo ya desesperado

Así te gusto gato loco u.úU - dijo ya por ultima opción

Ja-ja-ja-ja ¬ /¬U - dijo molesto y sonrojado

sí, sí, sí, Déjense de pelear! que venga mas licor a esta mesa! - dijo un emocionado hao

Le hizo mal el viento - se disculpo lyserg ya que sus amigos estaban con cara de "¿Qué? .."

Se que por aquí hay licor! No se va a esconder! - dijo un hao divertido (todo un niño chico o.òU)

Hao ¿quieres seguir tomando? - dijo lyserg ya sentándose en el sillón

Tiene algo de malo mi niñita? xD ¡licor! Quiero mas alcohol! - me quiero tomar hasta mis molestias! Mujajaja - viva quien invento tan divina bebida xD - dijo algo divertido- Uh cantemos! hoy es un buen día para irme a la escuela sentarme junto nancy y enseñarle mi lonchera nueva ya van varias veces que me dice la maestra que no nos agarremos nada debajo de la mesa - comenzó a cantar el Asakura energéticamente de verdad parecía un niñito quien necesitaba que le arrullaran que le cuidaran, pues su vida de chico no fue muy buena lyserg lo sabia bien… y también la del no fue muy buena por culpa del chico quien ahora le decía "mi niñita"a los 8 años perdió a sus padres… ese chico se los había arrebatado aun así lo perdono y ahora… sentía que…

Lyserg! lleva a este loco a su habitación - dijo un molesto Ren

ya viene el verano y no podré escuchar a Nancy cantando el himno nacional tendré que esperar el nuevo ciclo escolar para probar su mazapán - seguía cantando hao mientras revisaba los cajones de cada lugar

hao… vamos a tu habitación - dijo un lyserg divertido al ver al Asakura mas serio e imponente cantando felizmente buscando licor

mm? - se dio vuelta a ver al ingles sin mas se acerco a el y le abrazo - mamá quiero tomar algo… y no encuentro nada T-T … ayúdame a buscar!

No.. mira como estas tu no eres así Hao, vamos anda a dormir así se te pasara todo - dijo un lyserg pescándole la mano para así llevarlo a la habitación

u.ù nu quiero! No quiero! TOT quiero tomar tequila! xD su buen Ron -... wisky.. me kedo con la ultima xD - dijo saltando divertido para usar de caballito a lyserg

Ahg! Hao no eres ligero TT - dijo lyserg tratando de soportar al Asakura

En mi caballo de palo, troto y galopo por el jardín, nunca se cansa rápido avanza mi caballo fiel - cantaba hao divertido aferrándose al ingles lo mas que podía

Ayuda! T-T - dijo pescando las manos de hao para que este no se cayera

Si quieres que me valla a mi habitación… llevadme tu… -w- - susurrándole dulcemente en una de sus orejas

o/o que planeas …? No soy una de las chicas que traes todos los días a tu habitación xD - dijo bromeando lyserg dejándose llevar por el momento

algo sorprendido por la broma de el chico, dijo algo coqueto, le contesto- quisieras inglecita! xD pero ellas les doy un regalo en la pieza Grrrr… -/w/- - dijo bajándose de lyserg- mejor iré yo solo a mi habitación u.úU

jajaja uy! El gran Hao Asakura se a enojado - dijo subiendo por la escalera el peli-verde

Quien se molesto? - dijo siguiéndolo un poco mas lento (no nos olvidemos del estado del Asakura)

tu… - dijo dando media vuelta para ver al asakura con una tierna sonrisa

o/ó porque sonríes? -/-U - dijo esquivando la mirada del ingles mientras seguía caminando

de que eres como un chiquito… yo seré "la niñita" pero tu… eres el bebe xD - prosiguió a seguir subiendo la escalera

bebe? Yo? por favor yo soy un leoncito n/n Grrr… o prefieres un tigre Grr.. -/w/- - pesco la mano del ingles para que este le viera a los ojos otra vez de verdad le gustaban esos ojos verdes le hipnotizaban…

vamos bebe no me hagas berrinches al estilo horo xD - pescando un poco mas fuerte la mano con la que hao le había pescado- iré a dejarte a tu cunita ¿vale? n.n

no me trates de bebe! TOT - estallo hao - mi no ser un bebe niñita u.ù

jajaja ya n.n - dijo de manera comprensiva - vamos señor Hao -jalándole suavemente de la mano para que caminara

… - solo guardo silencio para seguir con el a su habitación

en el living

Gatito… - sin mirar a los ojos al chino- talvez si estuve un poquito celoso…

El chino le miro sorprendido a tal confesión pero prefirió actuar con indiferencia - ajá u.ú..

Pues se que no debí tirarle el trago a esa chica… u.u pero tu eres… - dijo pensando lo que iba a decir, el chino por su parte pensaba mientras trataba de actuar indiferente

Que es lo que horo me va a decir, mi corazón esta latiendo mas rápido… rayos, debo actuar normal… tengo que respirar bien… - pensaba el chino sin mirar a los ojos a su compañero

Tu eres mi… amigo… yo… no quiero que estés con otra chica u.u porque después me dejaras solo…- dijo totalmente sonrojado

El chino no aguanto debía mirar a el Ainu, sin mas lo miro viendo que el Ainu miraba hacia abajo algo molesto por que solo era por que eran "amigos" pues como le hubiera gustado que el horo hubiera dicho otra cosa pero no podía esperar mas del Ainu, de su horo, algo osado con sus manos pesco el rostro del Ainu haciendo que este le mire a los ojos, mirar fijamente esos ojos oscuros con esa expresión de duda y ternura, sin aguantar mas acercando su rostro lentamente algo tímido a la vez ya estando muy cerca sintiendo la respiración del Ainu, esa calidez, respiración algo agitada por el momento podía ver como su amigo estaba sonrojado de esa distancia podía ver los mínimos rasgos del Ainu, ya volviendo en si y volviendo a posar su mirada en los ojos de su compañero dijo en susurros - Nunca te dejare solo… eres muy importante para mi… - lo había dicho de tantas noches que soñaba con esta escena, donde le decía al Ainu lo que pensaba aun así en su sueño despertaba cuando el Ainu iba a responder esta ves podía ver son sus propios ojos que aria el Ainu

El Ainu no podía creer que tan cerca estaban los labios de su gatito no aguantaba mas debía besarlos sentir los calidos labios de ese chico, su mirada…, aun no podía analizar lo que le había dicho el chino, sus ojos esos ojos dorados que le miraban ahora con ternura sin dejar atrás su dureza, esas manos que la mayoría de las veces le golpeaban suavemente al decir alguna estupidez estaba sosteniéndole el rostro con tal delicadeza… debía sentir su calidez no aguantaba mas… solo tenia que acercarse unos centímetros al chino cosa que su cuerpo lo sabia ya que se estaba moviendo sin que pudiera evitarlo la verdad no quería evitarlo al poco tiempo rozaba los labios del chino sentía como el chino aceptaba ese acercamiento pues ahora esas duras manos le estaban abrazando suavemente esperando que sus labios se unieran sin mas termino acercando sus labios lo poco que faltaba le estaba besando… primero torpemente pero después fue un beso mas apasionado y a la vez tierno, así viendo como el chino cerraba sus ojos el imitándolo los fue cerrando lentamente, de verdad amaba a su gatito

------

termine segundo capitulo! n.ñ espero que les guste u.ù ... bueno ya gracias a los dos ke dejaron su opinion xDD ya adews!... esperen el otro capitulo xD

Kahime Asakura 


	3. 3 cap

Y en la habitación de Hao

Vamos no piensas que yo te quitare la ropa cierto? - dijo un lyserg algo molesto por el show de hao

Ñam! No puedo quitármela¿Dónde esta el botón! O.o.. ¡se me perdió el botón!- dijo buscando el botón de su pantalón- maldito botón o.ó cuando te encuentre te desabrochare! Muajajaja xDD - aun buscando el botón

Oh! Que amenaza creo que el botón se esconderá por eso … - dijo molesto acercándose a hao aun buscando su botón, ya estando cerca le desabrocho el botón sin el menor esfuerzo, hao por su parte le miraba sonrojado y sorprendido pues el chico le estaba ayudando a quitarse la ropa, lyserg algo molesto y sin pensar en nada mas que "quiero ir a mi habitación" se dedico a quitarle la camisa, pero no podía ignorar el cuerpo del Asakura ese moreno si que tenia un cuerpo que cualquiera podía envidiar, su pecho desnudo tan bien formado… no pudo evitar rozar unos de sus dedos por ahí

…- hao sintiendo un ligero escalofrió al sentir las suaves manos del ingles en su pecho no pudo evitar sonrojarse - lyserg… yo me quitare lo demás puedes irte - dijo casi en susurros

eh?... - dijo volviendo en si - cla-claro hao - trato de decir mientras se alejaba del lugar sonrojado sin mas sintió como le agarraban la mano con firmeza atrayéndolo a su pecho, sin saber que hacer se quedo refugiado en ese calido pecho, pero el mayor de los asakura no dejaría esto así con una de sus manos levanto el rostro del ingles así lograría que lo mirara a los ojos, esos ojos que siempre se mostraban fríos ahora se veían dulces, sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al ver al Asakura tan cerca.. no sabia que hacer

Viendo como su lyserg sonrojaba no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente para así lentamente acercar sus labios a los del inglés, otra vez volviendo su mirada fría, ya sus labios juntos hao sentía como los labios del ingles estaban inmóviles no respondía a aquel beso, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho al tiempo sentía como su beso se hacia mas apasionado, como el inglés se aferraba a el… como si ese beso fuera el ultimo… un beso que no olvidaría

Hao… - dijo en voz baja mientras seguían en ese beso - te necesito, te amo… - la verdad siempre habría querido decirle eso, ahora lo había hecho era feliz estaba con su Asakura

Mi lyserg… - dijo separando sus labios - anda a dormir no quiero que después estés con sueño por mi culpa - dijo preocupado- eres tan débil mi niñita que te resfriaras - dijo mientras lo abrasaba por ultima vez con una sonrisa aniñada

Mm… - dijo separándose del asakura para solo sonreírle divertido- Desde cuando soy tuyo? - divertido

o.ô pregunta difícil… ¿de cuando eres mío lyserg? eso depende de ti y tu mirada me decía que eres mío u.ù - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- me amas no? o/o eso dijiste

… ajam… no te empieces a burlar u/úU - dijo alejándose de el lugar

no me burlo me hizo feliz escuchar eso n.n - dijo acostándose en la cama

aja que duermas bien - dijo saliendo para ir a su habitación, pensando - mi Hao n/n e besado sus labios… bueno el me beso… pero! Aun así pude sentir sus labios… esos calidos labios… esa mirada… - entro a su habitación

En la mañana

Baño… bañito… aish mi cabeza T-T… este es el rey de los dolores de cabeza! - dijo el Asakura mientras tenia una de sus manos en su cabeza - no recuerdo nada de anoche o.o.. y como llegue a casa T-T… ¡como llegue a mi habitación! Pero soñé algo lindo - mientras habría la puerta del baño - bueno… creo que fue lindo xD - quitándose la ropa mientras hablaba solo- buee… tendré que preguntarles a esos locos nunca mas tomo algo - dijo entrando a la ducha

En la cocina

Gracias por cocinar lyserg n.n - dijo un horo animado

Si… gracias, de verdad no escuche el despertador - un ren con los ojos cerrados

No hay problema yo no pude dormir bien - dijo el ingles sirviendo los huevos revueltos

O.o no que eran huevos fritos .. - miro horo con curiosidad el plato

n.ñ se me reventó así que lo tuve que hacer revueltos, lo siento u.u - mientras se sentaba en la silla

y hao? - pregunto el chino viendo a lyserg

Ñam! nOn debe estar durmiendo si anoche estaba pasado de copas n.n - comía desesperado el Ainu

. yo que? - entro el mayor de los Asakura a la cocina, estaba con ropa ligera un short y una camiseta su pelo tomado con una cinta

jajajaja! Pasado de copas? De botellas diría yo n.ñ - dijo para luego comer una tostada

o.ó yo que inglecita? - se acerco el Asakura a el inglés luciendo amenazador - de cuando tanta confianza niñita?

pues de anoche hao - le dedico una sonrisa divertida - quien crees que te cuido?

S'il rappelait quelque chose il te répondrait enfant (Si recordara algo te respondería niña)- dijo viendo la mesa buscando su plato - mon déjeuner ? (mi desayuno? ) T-T

Que dijo? O.o - pregunto un preocupado lyserg por que al parecer Hao estaba haciendo un berrinche en francés

Dale su desayuno y veras como se calla . - dijo mientras mordía un pan el chino

Je… n.ñ toma hao - dijo el inglés pasándole un plato con huevos revueltos

Ñam! Que rico TOT Gracias inglecita! -w- - quitándole el pan de la mano al chino

Oye! idiota pásame eso! - se molesto el chino

Owo tengo que pasártelo? - paso el pan por el huevo revuelto y lo comió rápidamente - ups… ya me lo comí owoU

morirás por eso!- salto como un gato el chino para caer en sima del Asakura la silla no estable cayo con los dos muchachos se veía como un Ren Tao le tiraba el pelo a un Asakura que le peñiscaba las mejillas

.. chicos… solo era un pan! . - trato de calmarlos el inglés

o Ren un derechazo! Y también un izquierdazo! - animaba un horo

Horo si ayudas a separarlos olvídate de servirte otra vez u.ú - le amenazo el inglés

Rencito! TOT déjalo… nu le pegues! - trato de sacar al chino de arriba del Asakura pero estos dos sin tomarlo en cuenta le pegaron - Aish! TT eso duele chinito TOT

Hao deja a Ren - se acerco a la pareja

Ren y hao se quedaron viendo al inglés lo cual quedaron sorprendidos ¿Lyserg estaba enojado? ..

Ehm.. - trato de quitar al chino de arriba de el - el empezó u.úU se tiro arriba mío T-TU

Jajaja si fue mi culpa… ¿Quién me quito mi pan? - dijo un ren levantándose del suelo

Pues solo era un pan chinito - dijo un hao que miro desafiante al chino

Lyserg y Horo suspiraron al unísono - ok

Unas horas despues

En el centro de la Cuida se veía una chica de cabellos verdes cuerpo muy bien formado se podría decir que súper desarrollado, con una falda estilo oriental roja. La acompañaba una chiquita de pelo blanco corto ojos verdes con una falda de color amarilla

Jun… -w- estamos perdidas verdad? - dijo la chica de cabellos blancos

No Dokuro … estamos bien - dijo la chica observando todo el lugar - a quien miento ¡Estamos perdidas! TT

Lo sabia… - dijo suspirando Dokuro

Juuuun! - grito una voz familiar para Jun

Hermano? - dijo esta dirigiendo su mirada a donde provenía el llamado

Ese es tu hermano? o/o - dijo apuntando a un chico de cabellos largos

No tontita! Ese es Hao Asakura… un reciente amigo de mi hermano n.n - dijo caminando hacia su hermano para abrazarlo y acurrucarlo en su pecho

o/ó hermana… no hagas eso - se alejo el chino- sabia que te ibas a perder u.ú

Aja y nos obligo a todos venir por ustedes . … ¿ustedes? no que loso era una - dijo ha al darse cuenta de la otra chica que venia consigo

o.ô quien es ella? - pregunto un lyserg acercándose a la chica de cabellos blancos

Soy Dokuro! Amiga de la familia Tao - dijo una animada chica quien hizo un lado a Lyserg para acercarse a Hao - y tu quien eres?...

Hao Asakura -dijo desviándose para mirar a Jun y Ren que tenían una sonrisa en sus labios

Eres muy lindo Hao! - dijo una Dokuro que se aferro a el Asakura

Mm? - trato de alejarla pero fue inútil suspiro resignado para luego bajar su mirada a los ojos de la chica unos ojos verdes inocentes y profundos le esperaron hao no pudo evitar sonrojar le recordaban unos ojos de su sueño… en un sueño que no recordaba bien de unos ojos verdes que le miraban tiernamente… los ojos de esa chica se parecían a los de su sueño al reaccionar alejo su rostro de el de la chica para seguir caminando pensando - Mm.. esos ojos se parece al sueño que tube anoche… ojos verdes que ese rostro angelical que me miraba… lo bese sin poder calmarme… ¿sueño? La verdad que no se si por el Alcohol que bebí fue un sueño… que digo! Fue un sueño a quien pude besar en ese tiempo? Si estuve en mi casa durmiendo lyserg me dejo en la cama… eso me dijo el…

lyserg no pudo evitar enojarse un poco al ver a la pareja caminando hacia la casa esa chica no soltaba a Hao y Hao no la alejo de el como comúnmente hace… pudo ver un nervioso hao de verdad no le había quitado la vista al asakura ni a la chica que estaba pegada a su Asakura - talvez debí contarle lo del beso… pues le oculte lo de nuestro beso por… miedo… que me hubiera dicho? - pensaba el ingles

así todos caminaron a la casa 


	4. cap 4

ya una semana

En la casa Dokuro no dejaba a Hao en paz pero a Hao no parecía molestarle, lyserg por su parte para no ver a ese par pasaba al lado de Horo para contarle sus cosas… Ren Algo celoso para no ver a su horo hablar con el Ingles se iba con su hermana así se distraía pues su hermana le contaba que pasaba con su familia y demás

Nos vamos a situar en el Jardín

Dokuro no te cansas de seguirme? - dijo un hao descansando arriba de la rama de un árbol del jardín Dokuro por su parte estaba abajo viéndolo fijamente

No Haito n/n soy feliz viéndote… no perderé ni una expresión tuya! - dijo esta sonrojando fácilmente, viendo como hao bajo y quedo muy cerca de ella mirándola fijamente otra vez ya era costumbre que hao la mirase a los ojos fijamente como queriendo buscar algo en sus ojos… una respuesta…

Tus ojos… no se a quien me recuerdan… - dijo casi perdido en la mirada de la chica

Dokuro sin saber que hacer de verdad ella siempre lo molestaba diciéndole que le quería como si fuera algo muy común pero en verdad cuando ese chico se le acercaba para verla tan cerca sentía como su corazón latía mas acelerado, bajando la mirada intentando ocultar su majillas ruborizadas

Hao pudo ver por un instante las mejillas de la chica lo cual no pudo evitar sonreir divertido- no te sonrojes así sabes… solo te puedo llegar quererte como una hermanita no te hagas ilusiones… - dijo esto besando tiernamente la frente de la chiquita para irse sin decir nada

Su hermana?... - dijo la chica sin poder evitar su sonrojo al sentir los labios del Asakura en su frente…

Nos vamos a situar ahora en la cocina se veía como un peli-azul hacia su típico berrinche mientras el Inglés le consolaba

Mi Gatito pasa mas con su hermana que conmigo! - dijo un Horo-horo tomando jugo de naranja

Vamos es su hermana no te pondrás celoso por su hermana - dijo un lyserg algo desanimado

Desde que llegaron esas arruinaron todo! TT - dijo tomando un gran sorbo de su vaso

Vamos no es para tanto… - le sirvió un poco mas de jugo a horo

Como que no es para tanto se que tu igual estas igual que yo cosa que no lo demuestras que pasa con Dokuro y Hao? - dijo un horo desafiante

……… - trato de ocultar su rostro sus ojos estaban brillante y se humedecían tenia ganas de llorar ¿Por qué no le dijo a hao del beso?

Que pasa conmigo? - entro el Asakura - u.ú no estoy aquí y parecen viejas de la esquinas …

Lyserg escucho la voz del Asakura debía salir de ahí no quería verlo no tenia que verlo así… casi por llorar…, sin mas se paro de la silla para alejarse corriendo

Que le pasa a la inglecita? - pregunto sin mucha importancia aun que la verdad quería saber que le pasaba a ese chico ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto?

pues por que no le vas a preguntar tu? - dijo un horo mientras se iba del lugar

mm? o.ô insinúas que le hice algo yo? - dijo en vano pues el Ainu ya se había marchado

Ahora nos vamos al Living

Ahí se podía ver como estaba dos hermanos hablando animadamente

Si! Y tu sabes como es papá dejo castigado al abuelo por traer chicas a la casa! xD - dijo una chica con una tierna sonrisa

Jajaja típico en ellos -un animado Ren, que sacaba uno dulces de una canastita

Pero su conversación fue interrumpida por el Ainu quien entro sin saber que estaban ellos ahí, ahí los chicos cruzaron sus miradas horo fue el primero en desviar su mirada

Lo siento no quise interrumpir… - dijo horo mientras se marchaba del lugar

Ren pudo notar la cierta indiferencia que había en las palabras del Ainu pronto hablaría con el para preguntarle lo que pasaba ahora no podía dejar a su hermana sola

No e preocupes horito - dijo una voz tierna - si a mi y a mi hermano no nos molestas n.n - jun se levantaba del lugar- pero yo estoy muy cansada iré a dormir n.n - dijo jun para marcharse a su habitación

Bueno que descanses - el chino se levanto del sillón para acercarse al Ainu

Mmta! - dijo un horo quien solo quería estar solo aunque no sabia porque se enojaba al ver a el chino con su hermana

Cuando Jun se había alejado lo suficiente Ren con mucha delicadeza pesco la mano del Ainu con una de las suyas miro fijamente a los ojos de horo para decirle en voz baja - que te pasa hielito?

a mi? nada! - dijo tratando de marcharse del lugar pero las fuerte mano del chino se lo impidio

nada? o.ô - dijo tratando de no actuar como siempre lo hacia (enojarse rápidamente)

suspiro resignado el Ainu para acercarse a el Chino y robarle un pequeño y rápido beso de los labios del Tao

Horo… - solo alcanzo a decir el chino quien veía como el Ainu se alejaba del lugar, paso uno de sus dedos por sus labios sonrojando

En la habitación de Lyserg

Se escuchaba como el ingles tenia su música a todo volumen para ser exactos tenia del grupo within temptation la verdad era poca las veces cuando estaba triste escuchando esa música tan fuerte para así no poder escuchar ni sus pensamientos, sus lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas de verdad se sentía mal no poder abrazar al asakura pues Hao no se acordaba de nada y el no podía decírselo tenia miedo ¡pero que tonto se encontraba! Quería poder estar con su Asakura pero el ahora estaba con una chiquita… una mujer… como se arrepentía no contarle al Asakura ya era demasiado tarde…

Ahora en el pasillo

Tengo que ir a ver a esa inglecita horo me dejo pensando… - dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a la habitación de lyserg lo cual desde ahí se podía escuchar la música ya llegando a la habitación abrió la puerta primero asomando su rostro viendo a lyserg acostado aferrado a su almohada… se acerco lentamente y se sentó al lado del inglés algo indeciso con una de sus manos acaricio los cabellos verdes del inglés con una delicadeza…

Lyserg sintió como alguien acariciaba sus cabellos levanto su mirada para ver quien era… -hao?- sus ojos brillantes como nunca mostrando tristeza e inocencia hao pudo volver a sentir un cosquilleo en su estomago haciéndole sonrojar levemente

Si? - dijo hao intentando de actuar indiferente

Que haces aquí y porque tienes la manía de no tocar la puerta - dijo casi a gritos por la música fuerte

Hao para no gritar se dirigió a una de las orejas del ingles y ahí le susurro - pues si toque la puerta pero no escuchaste - le mintió

Lyserg algo sonrojado intento lucir indiferente - y que quieres?

Quería ver por que la inglecita esta tan triste y estaba llorando o.ô - dijo un hao que sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo

Hao… estas con Dokuro cierto? - dijo un inglés dejándose llevar por el calor del Asakura

Jajajaja! xD eso es lo que te molestaba … - dijo alejándose un poco del Inglés para verle a los ojos… esos ojos verdes…

No dijo nada pues la verdad no sabia que decir pero no le dejo de ver a los ojos quería ver si mentía en la respuesta, en los ojos puede ver si dicen la verdad o no

Pero el inglés no sabia que hao podía actuar perfectamente, desvió la mirada del inglés bajándola mirando un punto imaginario - pues… - dijo lo mas nervioso y triste que pudo

Lo sabía! Estas con ella! Bueno ve con la chica… no tienes porque estar aquí! - dijo un lyserg que casi voto a hao de la cama

Hao algo asombrado por el dolor que demostraba la mirada de lyserg, tratando de reponerse se acerco al inglés para abrazarle fuerte para así detener los ataques de el - jajaja niñita loca! No tengo nada con Dokuro xD - Hao algo osado le hizo caer a la cama el arriba de el le miro fijamente con la mirada coqueta de siempre se le dibujo una sonrisa en los labios - me das permiso lyserg? o/o?

Permiso?... - fue lo único que pudo decir lyserg quien ya veía como el Asakura se acercaba lentamente… cerrando los ojos lentamente no pudo evitar sonrojar ¿Qué debía hacer? El asakura se acercaba con agilidad y sin nerviosismo alguno, ya entregándose a la ocasión lyserg cerro los ojos para esperar a el Asakura

Pero hao quería jugar unos momentos un poco mas osado lamió los labios del inglés queria probarlos sonrió tiernamente y divertido a la vez- tu eres el de mi sueño verdad? Jajaja no era un sueño… yo te bese cuando estaba borracho verdad? - dijo en susurros

Lyserg no pudo ocultar su asombro Hao recordaba lo del beso? - yo… - trato de decir el inglés

No… shhh… no digas nada no le quites lo bonito a este momento - dijo mientras esta vez robaba un beso al inglés un beso a apasionado solo loes que el sabia dar

Lyserg se sentía en un sueño ¡otra vez sentía esos calidos labios junto los suyos! Sin mas abrazo a el asakura pero para jugar un rato se cambio de posición ahora el estaba arriba de hao lo cual sonreía divertido

Uy… soy tuyo lyserg hazme lo que quieras -/-U - dijo un hao bromeando pues sabia que pronto el inglés entraría en razón y sonrojaría como siempre y dejaría todo en manos de el

Jajajaja eso are - dijo besando con delicadeza el cuello del Asakura, lo cual Hao no pudo evitar sonrojar y sentir un ligero escalofrío

-/- Wo! Mi lyserg es un león Grr… o/w/o cómeme xDD - dijo un hao tratando de que el inglés se sintiera bien y que hubiera la confianza suficiente

Ah Tomar té! - se escucho de abajo

rayos ¿Por qué junto tubo que acabar el cd? Si hubiera seguido no hubiéramos escuchado y hubiéramos seguido xD me estaba divirtiendo T-T son pocas las veces que se puede ver a un lyserg así xD - dijo un hao levantándose de la cama

jajaja no molestes hao o/ó - dijo un lyserg que ordenaba su pelo y ropa hao lo había desordenado un poco para molestarlo

no! tenias que bajar así owo así te preguntarían "¿Qué estabas haciendo?" y tu sonrojarías como siempre xD

jajaj estas de ánimos no? . .. - fue al baño de la habitación para mojarse el pelo

seh! n/n - dijo un hao saltando a para abrazar a SU lyserg - un secreto oxo te amo

… - lyserg no pudo evitar sonrojar ¿le había dicho el shaman mas fuerte y frió que le amaba? Ya algo repuesto de ello le respondió antes de salir de su habitación - yo igual te amo…

hao seguía sentado en la cama se sentía bien ahí en la habitación del inglés aparte el no estaba ahora… así que podía recostarse ahí de verdad no tenia hambre y no quería ver a Dokuro, bueno pero debía decir que se sentía bien aun que no sabia porque talvez porque el inglés ya no estaba triste y así no se sentiría culpable pero hizo mucho por ese inglés… de cuando el decía "te amo"? -o- si lyserg ya estaba feliz con lo que paso el Te amo estaba de mas ¿Por qué lo dijo? Solo tenia ganas talvez o… ¿de verdad amaba a ese chico, se acomodo bien en la cama no seguiría pensando en eso le dolía la cabeza pronto se quedo profundamente dormido

En La Cocina…

Que acaso Hao no va a venir? - dijo una triste Dokuro

Tal vez - dijo un lyserg indiferente

no seas así con Dokuro Lyserg - defendió el chino

Déjalo Chinito - dijo un horo que no le miraba

Y a ti que te pasa? o.ô - le miro el chino

Nada… -/- - de verdad el Ainu no había olvidado el beso que le había dado al chino no podía mirarle a los ojos por que sonrojaría inmediatamente

Mmta! - se quejo el chino para no esperar mas y comer

Pero Dokuro anda a buscar a Hao si quieres - dijo la Hermana de Ren

o.ó MM? - le miro molesto el Inglés

Bueno! - salio una animada Dokuro hacia las habitaciones

Lyserg empezó a comer lo mas rápido que pudo no podía dejar que Dokuro se acercara a hao

En el pasillo…

Mm.. donde estará hao? - dijo mientras reviso la primera pieza que era la de Ren uno se podía dar cuenta de inmediato pues tenia sus toques chinos, después reviso la otra esta de seguro era de Horo tenia todo desordenado, la que seguía era una muy extraña era de color rojo oscuro tenia unos pergaminos el símbolo de la estrella unos candelabros y un bitácora en el centro… un joyero algo extraño que tenia piedras rojas brillantes… la chica no pudo evitar no entrar ya adentro se quedo viendo cada rincón el lugar tenia su toque antiguo y moderno a la vez abrió un cajón para encontrar una foto, era una señora y señor la verdad eran de mayor edad no parecían shamanes ¿humanos, a Dokuro le habían contado que hao odiaba a los humanos ¿Por qué tenia foto de humanos? Dio vuelta la foto para ver algo escrito, decía: " hijito, la verdad nos duele mucho que te vallas… parase ayer cuando te encontramos herido en el desierto… espero que no te olvides de nosotros, Tus padres…" ya algo mas inquieta salio del lugar dejando todo en su lugar no tenia derecho revisar lo de hao - donde estara hao -.-U - siguió buscando no tomándole importancia a lo de la habitación entrando a otra habiatacion esta era muy ordenada y tenia muchos libros algien estaba acostado durmiendo tiernamente - Hao! - animada se acerco al Asakura

En la Cocina…

Termine! Gracias por la comida … - el ingles salio casi corriendo en dirección a su habitación

Que le pasa a este loco? - pregunto el Chino .  
Tu nunca entiendes Ren - dijo el horo con sabiduría en su voz

no seas tu eres el que nunca entiendes - dijo molesto

jajajaja xD tienes razón - sonrió divertido

en la Habitación de lyserg

Dokuro sin poder resistir mas se acerco lentamente para besar los labios inmóviles del Asakura dormido, sonrojada sintió como el Asakura se movía y le abrazaba mientras decía dormido - mi ojitos verdes… -/-

En eso entra lyserg quien no pudo creer lo que Veía Dokuro besando a Hao y Hao muy bien Abrazándola - …Hao… - fue lo único que pudo decir para después salir corriendo de su habitación

Dokuro con al ver a lyserg se movió un poco cosa que había despertado a hao y hao solo alcanzo a ver a Dokuro muy cerca de el mientras el la abrazaba y un lyserg que salio corriendo ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

Dokuro? - dijo algo confundido pero reacciono inmediato debía buscar al inglés - después hablamos Dokuro - eso fue lo ultimo que pudo decir para poder salir atrás del inglés ¿Dónde estaría el ingles? Paso rápidamente por la cocina para ver a un horo y ren peleando - chicos! No han visto a lyserg?

Estos dos le miraron sorprendido - pues se fue corriendo a la salida … - no alcanzaron a decir mas el asakura había salido rápidamente hacia la salida no debía perder a el inglés

En la calle cerca de un parque se encontraba el inglés que ya había dejado de correr, con su respiración entrecortada y agitada aun tenia en su mente esa imagen del asakura besándose con Dokuro ¡como pudo creerle a ese!... esta bien de que no sea mujer aun así no le daba derecho de jugar con sus sentimientos… por que era así?... no le perdonaría, no le hablaría. Llego hasta una banca cerca de un árbol aquí estaría tranquilo…

Cerca del parque se veía como caminaba el peli-largo viendo en todas direcciones buscando al inglés ¿Dónde se había metido? - estoy seguro que vino a este lugar! - dijo en voz alta - Dokuro no tenia derecho a besarme dormido! -w- se que soy hermoso -o- pero no tenia que besarme dormido - dijo tratando de subirse los ánimos no quería aceptar que estaba preocupado por lo que pensaba el ingles - eso me pasa por ser un casanova -w- -dijo llegando a una banca la cual vio a el chico que buscaba apuro el paso para poder llegar cuando lo vio y se coloco enfrente de el - Ly… - no alcanzo a llamarlo ya que lyserg le pego lo mas fuerte que pudo

Aléjate de mi! no te quiero ver! - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Hao no sabia que era lo que mas le dolía si el golpe que lo había tirado al suelo por no esperarlo o el "no te quiero ver" debía reaccionar debía decirle algo - que te pasa? por que me pegas así! yo que te vengo a buscar! . - trato de lucir indiferente parándose del suelo con su mejilla sonrojada por el golpe

¿Por qué? Sabes ve con tu Dokuro anda a besarla a mi pieza sabes no me importa puedes hasta revolcarte en la cama con ella si gustas… - dijo levantándose de la banca para caminar y alejarse de un sorprendido Asakura

Oye que te pasa? que acaso no te diste cuenta que estaba durmiendo? la tía fue la que me beso! No seas tonto… - ya estaba algo enojado por las palabras sin pensar del ingles

Jajajaja, si dormido! Y la abrasabas! Mm.. que dormido estabas - se dio media vuelta para ver al Asakura

Sabes ya me aburriste yo te vengo a buscar para explicarte eso y tu me golpeas…, me dices que no me quieres ver, que me revuelque con Dokuro… ¡y no me crees! sabes no me importa si te enojas yo ya intente arreglar esto tu eres el que no quiere nos vemos lyserg… - dijo molesto alejándose

Si… ve… no me importa - dijo esto ultimo con su voz entrecortada no podía aguantar mas sus lagrimas se deslizaban ágilmente por las mejillas del ingles humedeciendo su camino

Hao ya algo mas lejos, donde el inglés no lo podía ver - tonto ingles - dijo con una mano en la mejilla que el inglés le había golpeado, pudo sentir un vacío ¿Qué era esa sensación? No podía mas… sentía un nudo en su garganta sus lagrimas querían salir sus ojos tenían un brillo triste - hoy no llegare a la casa, no me pueden ver así… - fue lo ultimo que dijo para dejar caer sus lagrimas en un lugar solitario donde pudo sentarse, hao tenia la manía de chiquito de que cuando quería llorar taparse la cara con las dos manos… talvez era para que no lo vieran llorar, ahí lloro en silencio… 


	5. 5 cap

Kahime:

Aquí escuchando a Gackt n/n su gran canción Last Song jaja su tono es algo triste T.T wa le viene a estas momentos jajaja imaginen a nuestros personajes asi de tristes con esa canción.. T.T lloremos! Se que a quien les mando el fic ni conocen a Gackt xD T.T pero esa canción me gusta n.n yap sigamos con el fic…

---------------------------------------------------

Horas después en la casa

Buenas noches… - dijo sin ánimos un chico con ojos rojos, pelo verde algo desordenado, sin querer que lo vieran así se fue directamente a su habitación

Que le habrá pasado a lyserg - pregunto un preocupado Ren que miro como horo mataba con la mirada a Dokuro - tu sabes algo? - le pregunto a horo

Mm… no pero siento que ya se por donde va la cosa - dijo un sin quitarle la mirada a la chica

La chica de cabellos blancos no sabía que hacer… el chico de los cabellos no la dejaba de mirar… por que el chico de cabellos verdes se había puesto tan mal por un beso… ¿por qué? Hao le había mirado muy feo cuando vio que el chico de cabellos verdes se iba corriendo… ¿Qué traían esos dos? Hao le había dicho que le esperara…

En la habitación del inglés

Se veía como estaba este acostado en su cama viendo al techo un punto fijo, la ventana dejaba entrar la luz que la luna le brindaba así se podía ver el rostro del chico bañado por esas leves toques de luz de la luna… a pesar de haber llorado toda la tarde no podía dejar de hacerlo, no podía quitarse esa imagen… pero también podía recordar perfectamente las palabras del Asakura… ¿y si de verdad la chica lo había besado dormido?... ya que importaba? El había golpeado y dicho que no le quería ver… aun que quisiera el no le hablaría… esta noche seria muy larga…

En la calle

Se podía ver como un joven con mirada perdida caminaba en dirección… la verdad no sabía, su mente no dejaba de pensar en la discusión que tubo con el inglés sus pies se movían solo pero al parecer lo llevaban a la casa… de todas maneras no tenia fuerzas para seguir caminando… la posición de la luna le decía que eran… 3 ó 4 de la mañana el siempre veía la luna en las noches pero ahora no tenia ganas de ver a su madre… si el la quería como madre aun así ahora aquella madre no le podía dar el calor que el necesitaba un abrazo, un consuelo siempre había estado solo pero ahora sabía lo que era necesitar de gente a su lado… pudo llegar a la casa entro sin hacer ruido miro a todas direcciones no había nadie al parecer todos dormían eso estaba bien… pero… unos ojos verdes se vieron en las sombras de el comedor ¿era el inglés? Al rato la luz d la luna revelaría la verdad, Dokuro… la persona quien menos quería ver en este momento intento seguir caminando pero le detuvieron…

Hao… - dijo la chica insegura

Si? - dijo con una voz neutra

Yo… este… tu me dijiste que después hablarías conmigo… aquí estoy… - dijo bajando la voz hasta llegar a susurros

La verdad el Asakura no quería hablar del tema ahora no quería tratar mal a la chica… ella no sabía nada de lo que pasaba… - Dokuro… - dijo sin verla a la cara - no sabes cuanto daño has hecho hoy - siguió con voz neutra

¿daño¿a quien? - trato de no hacer caso a los pensamientos que le venían a la mente

se pudo ver como se le dibujo una sonrisa triste en los labios al chico - a mi… y… - fue interrumpido por unos pasos que se acercaban a la cocina… era el Ainu que siempre bajaba por agua

Hao? - dijo un asombrado horo

A quien esperabas? - bromeo sin ganas

Je… se dio cuenta del estado de ánimo del Asakura no siempre se le veía así pudo fijarse en la chica que esperaba aun la respuesta del Asakura - Que haces Dokuro?

Ella espera que le diga por que me molesto que me besara… pero creo que tu puedes decírselo no tengo muchas fuerzas quiero ir a mi habitación - camino aun con la mirada perdida

Bueno - solo pudo decir el ainu sorprendido

Ya llegando a la habitación este vio su cama y se tiro a ella sin ganas, sin mucha delicadeza tiro de su polera para quedar solo con el pantalón no tenia ganas de sacarle ahí talvez podría dormir

En la mañana, en la cocina

Se veía como estaba desayunando casi todos faltaban dos chicos

Yo iré a buscar a lyserg! - dijo la chica de cabellos blancos para salir rápidamente

En el camino se veía un chico con su cabello alborotado

Lyserg! necesito hablar contigo - dijo una Dokuro sin verle a los ojos

Que quieres? - pregunto molesto

Este… yo quería arreglar las cosas! No me iría tranquila sabiendo que por mi culpa no le hablas a hao… yo… le bese durmiendo! Lo juro… el estaba dormido y al abrazarme dijo "mi ojos verdes" yo… creo que lo dijo por ti… no… me contaron lo de ustedes dos… - esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja

Lyserg no podía creer lo que oía esa chica sabía lo que pasaba entre el y Hao bueno ahora que importaba ya no estaba juntos ¡y todo por que el no lo escucho! Debia hacer algo…

En la Habitación del Asakura

mm.. creo que si voy vestido así estará bien… - dijo mirándose fijamente a un espejo para ver todo el cuerpo - mmm… - se puso una muñequera de tenista, el asakura estaba vestido de manera deportista una polera pegada al cuerpo negra que le dejaba notar su perfecta musculatura, un pantalón del mismo color solo que a los lados tenia líneas blancas y una chaqueta negra de el mismo diseño que el buzo amarrada a la cintura, iba a hacer ejercicio hace un tiempo no lo hacia porque no quería salir de casa pero ahora debía decir que se sentía un poco mejor y el sol estaba dotado de todo esplendor para llamar la atención del Asakura, hoy la pasare bien… Hao Asakura no estará encerrado hoy… ya no más - hoy será un día como los de antes o.óU - dijo animado saliendo de su habitación

En el living

Se veía un inglés totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos - hao… - dijo para el, este veía al techo pero algo le interrumpió sus pensamientos era una voz que ya hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba ¡era la voz de un ángel!

Ren, horo voy a salir llegare tarde ¿vale? - se escucho de la cocina la voz del Asakura

Hao… - fue lo único que pudo decir, su corazón latía muy rápido

Se vio como un asakura pasaba por el pasillo mirando fijamente hacia delante aunque no pudo evitar mirar quien estaba en el sillón en unos minutos se arrepintió porque miro al living? - rayos…- dijo por lo bajo, pero siguió caminando rápidamente hasta salir de la casa

El inglés se quedo viendo perplejo la salida del Asakura ¿A dónde iría tan arreglado? (era mas que obvio que a entrenar estaba todo deportista el tío xD ) se levanto de su asiento, rápidamente vio como estaba vestido… bueno no era algo muy bueno para salir, estaba con un pantalón verde oscuro y zapatillas negras con adornos del mismo color de el pantalón… sin polera alguna, vamos que le importaba tenía que ver que haría el Asakura, salio discretamente de la casa

En el centro de la cuidad

En dirección a las tiendas del lugar se dirigía un Asakura muy animado por el agradable clima, miraba a todos lados mientas dejaba de correr por la gente que había miro algunas tiendas que tenía a su lado de verdad habían unos adornos muy bellos para su habitación ¡con su toque Japonés antiguo! Lo malo que solo había sacado dinero para un jugo de naranja "rayos…"

En Otro lugar

Donde se había metido el Asakura "porque corre tan rápido!" para su desgracia unas chicas miraban atentamente su cuerpo… (estaba sin polera ) " que me ven T.T nunca han visto alguien sin polera?" dijo mientras caminaba con un poco de sudor "odio sudar …" pudo notar a un chico de cabellos largos "hao!" trato de no ser visto por el Asakura

Por su parte el Asakura iba a tomar su nuevo curso tenía pensado llegar hasta la playa del lugar… pero primero "juguito de naranja O" fue a comprar un jugo de naranja bien helado sabia que el no se demoraría mucho así que llegaría con el jugo helado … "de cuando me gusta el jugo de naranja? a si… yoh me pego esa manía T.T algún día pagara por eso xD" pensó calmadamente mientras compraba el jugo, volvió a correr para llegar a la playa

El inglés por su lado… no quería más guerra, siguió rápidamente al Asakura "no quiero correr mas…"

El Asakura había notado que lo seguían "me quieren robar mi jugo T.T" siguió ágilmente hacia la playa, llego rápidamente se adentro a aquel y se sentó en la arena con respiración agitada

El inglés ya con dificultad para respirar miro al Asakura "con quien rayos se juntara aquí " pensó celoso, sin mas se acerco quería verle de cerca… la verdad no pensaba mucho lo que hacía

Mmm - el Asakura sentía esos ligeros pasos en el suelo… - sea quien sea ya muy pronto lo voy a saber… sigue acércate más - dijo para el

Nos vamos a la casa

Ren! T.T - se escucho un alarmado horo

Que quieres hielito? - dijo en el living leyendo un libro "la cultura China" XD

RENNN! - dijo esta vez casi rompiendo las ventanas de el lugar

Ren algo asustado fue corriendo hasta el lugar tirando su libro rápidamente llego al lugar y pudo ver a un horo mirando a un punto fijo de el baño se acerco para ver lo que veía… su sorpresa fue que era… ¿una araña? - Horo.. estas asustado por una Araña…

Ren! Mata a la araña T.T - abrazo a el chino

me hiciste venir corriendo hasta aquí… tirar mi libro y perder la pagina ¿por una araña¿¡Estas loco? - dijo casi alterado

T.T mata a esa cosa - dijo ya casi sin poder hablar del miedo

El chino suspiro resignado y se acerco a la araña para fácilmente matarla con su pie - ya esta… - dijo para irse del lugar pero una mano le detuvo este confundido miro hacia el Ainu este le miraba con felicidad y… no podía decir cual era ese sentimiento… el siempre sabía lo que las otras personas interpretaban en sus ojos porque no lo segundo de lo que horo sentía, el ainu se acerco ágilmente a los labios del chino que los beso con pasión y ternura, este le correspondió y le envolvió suavemente en sus brazos, horo por su parte lo hacia entrar lentamente al baño…, este algo perdido en aquel beso se dejo llevar hasta entrar completamente en el baño, separando sus labios el Ainu le sonrío con picardía hasta separarse completamente del chino camino hasta la puerta y le cerro con llave… ¿Qué quería el ainu con el? … era mas que obvio… el chino sonrojo al ver a su acompañante acercarse lentamente, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, sin pensarlo el ainu beso al chino… el chino no podía salir del encanto del Ainu era de el… no podía negarse a lo que fuese, el Ainu comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del chino lentamente mientras rozaba con la piel del chino. El chino por su parte se ruborizaba casa instante mas pero el no quedaría atrás comenzó a hacerlo lo mismo pero la polera del ainu se quitaba por su cabeza así que horo separo sus labios del chino para ayudarle al chino con esa polera … "hoy nos entregaremos…, hoy nos uniremos, hoy tendremos los mismos sentimientos…, Hoy seremos uno solo…"

Continuara

Kahime: Dedicado a mi Hija… que le gusta en RenXhoro…. Y que me pregunto si "lo harían" jajajaja pues no pondré cosas con detalles…¬ /¬ no se como lo hacen espero que le guste n.n 


	6. 6 cap

Kahime:

Aqui sigo... esto sera rapido tanto esto como el final pues estoy en la escuela... y no tengo mucho tiempo... -w-... aqui va...

En la playa

El inglés se acercaba lentamente para no ser detectado necesitaba ver de mas cerca, así si llegara alguien en especial una chica les escucharía

El Asakura por su aparte esperaba el acercamiento suficiente para atacar a su espía, ya cuando le sintió cerca y que no se movía ágilmente tiro el envase del jugo hacia donde estaba la persona que le miraba así sin mas corrió y salto arriba de el apunto de pegarle vio que era… - ¿Lyserg? - dijo asombrado alejándose rápidamente- que haces aquí? - dijo ya dándole la espalda al inglés

Yo…, este… - balbuceo el inglés

Mm? - trato de lucir indiferente, pero que bien le salía

Yo…, no lo se… solo vine sin pensar… yo… no debí… yo… no… adiós… - solo dijo en voz baja

El asakura solo miro confundido ¿Qué le dijo el inglés? Solo alcanzo a escuchar "adiós" pero no dejaría que se fuera sin una explicación, le pesco fuerte del brazo y con esto le hizo mirarle fijamente a los ojos pudo darse cuenta que… el inglés estaba sin nada arriba ¿había salido tan apurado para seguirlo? - ……-

El inglés solo quería irse le dolía ver a Asakura - déjame ir… - dijo con ojos cubriéndose de lagrimas

Vio como el inglés lloraba frente a el no sabia que hacer el siempre había sido frío en sus asuntos… nunca demostrando sus sentimientos… necesitaba abrazar al inglés… pero ¿le dejaría el inglés? Pues Lyserg pensaba que el le había engañado… no pudo evitarlo mas le abrazo con firmeza apoyo su cabeza suavemente sobre el hombro del inglés ahí… comenzó a llorar no quería que el ingles se fuera que le dejara solo ya no era el mismo no salía estaba encerrado en su pieza lloraba cada día por el dolor de la perdida del inglés necesitaba de el necesitaba de su niñita como le gustaba tenerlo cerca aun sin besarle con una abrazo el era completamente feliz se sentía en un sueño en el sueño que antes había despertado y que ahora se volvía a dormir… ahora tenia el sueño que tanto espero… pero… lyserg se alejo rápidamente de el y se fue corriendo sin decirle nada … - lyserg … - dijo en voz baja viendo como el inglés se iba sin decirle nada…, hao sin fuerzas cayo al suelo algo perdido aun sus lagrimas no dejaban de deslizarse por sus mejillas, trato de reponerse secando sus ojos con una de sus manos el atardecer contemplaba como el Asakura mostraba sus sentimientos por primera vez… primera vez había llorado enfrente de alguien… y este se alejaba… ¿tanto daño le causo al ingles? … no merecía estar con ese chico talvez… el inglés no podía estar con tal persona tan fría… talvez era para mejor que el se alejara de el… talvez encuentre alguien mejor… aun tratando de pensar en algo que le quitara el sufrimiento ¡esta vez no podía! Tenia que seguir al inglés tenia que decirle la verdad hasta que la creyera! Y si no la creía… le pediría perdón de algo que no hizo no le importaba solo quería estar con el, se levanto de la arena y emprendió viaje para seguir al ingles

El ingles ya había llegado a la casa con la respiración entre cortada llego muy rápido no se detuvo a ver si había alguien solo fue a su habitación, ya ahí dejo caer su pesado cuerpo en la cama a pensar lo que había hecho había alejado al Asakura por… ¿Por qué lo había hecho?... no sabía porque! Sabía la verdad… la Chica había besado a Hao… no el a ella… por que se había alejado de el Asakura sin decirle nada… Recordó la triste mirada del Asakura esas lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas… ese abrazo… Sintió como alguien pasa por los pasillos con paso cauteloso, solo pudo tapar su rostro con una almohada

El Asakura no sabía si entrar debía mirar los ojos del inglés otra vez? Volvería abrazarle… ¿el inglés le rechazaría otra vez? Sin pensarlo mas entro a la habitación miro como el inglés seguía sin polera y tapado con su almohada se acerco tímidamente hacía el ingles- lyserg… - le llamo en voz baja

Lyserg no sabía si responder… prefirió guardar silencio al llamado

Lyserg yo… no… - dijo acercándose un poco mas - yo… no puedo estar mas sin decirte la verdad…

El inglés intento quedar callado y lanzarse a sus brazos

La verdad… es que… yo ya no puedo estar sin ti te necesito!... necesito de ti saber que estas enojado me hace mal… ya no quiero salir me vale si me molestan… - se acerco hasta llegar al borde de la cama, sus ojos nuevamente se llenaban de lagrimas - … la verdad es que yo no bese a la chica que se fue… ella lo hizo… pero si quieres una disculpa aquí la tienes… perdóname…

Ya no necesitaba escuchar mas el inglés se destapo la cara y miro al Asakura para poder dedicarle una sonrisa… se acerco al Asakura para poder abrazarle - mi Hao… ya se que tu no la besaste … te amo… - dijo esto ultimo casi en un susurro

El Asakura no se pudo sentir mejor abrazo a su inglés suavemente, ya percatándose otra vez que el ingles no traía polera saco de su chaqueta de su cintura para cubrir al inglés del frío de la noche… el asakura se alejo un poco del cuerpo del ingles para mirarle a los ojos fijamente - lyserg… si ya lo sabías… porque me hiciste decir todo esto? - le miro confundido aun así no pudo acercar sus labios a los del inglés para robarle un pequeño y tierno beso

Este… no lo se… solo no sabía que decirte… - sonrojo levemente al sentir los labios del ingles

mm… - dijo algo molesto pero no podía enojarse ahora estaba tan feliz e tener a ese chico de nuevo con el así que no importaba, acurruco al ingles en su pecho, suspiro para dejar descansar su rostro en la cabeza del inglés, pudo sentir como la respiración del inglés se hacía mas pausada el ligero cuerpo del ingles caía en los brazos del Asakura - ¿ly…? - decidió no decir nada el inglés estaba dormido, le tomo entre sus brazos para acostarlo en la cama ya ahí le tapo con las tapas de la cama… se sentó en el suelo al borde de la cama y frente el rostro del ingles ahí le acariciaba suavemente sonriendo dulcemente al parecer el inglés tubo un largo día siguiéndole…, pero esta vez el no le dejaría le contemplaría un rato mas… de verdad parecía un angelito durmiendo así de tranquilo

Hao… - dijo un dormido lyserg - te amo…

Hao sonrojo sorprendido solo pudo sonreír a aquel acontecimiento, el inglés soñaba con el - yo igual te amo - dijo tranquilo para besarle le frente

Mañana sería otro día con su inglés a su lado ¡esta vez no le dejaría ir!... se fue cerrando la habitación del inglés apagando la luz mañana le vería el también necesitaba dormir tampoco tubo un día tranquilo … Así paso la noche tranquilamente…

Continuara...

Kahime:

aqui esta el fic s capitulo 6 xD salio asi como.. si nada en un momento de ocio T.T y todo... espero que les guste... se que no esta del todo bien xD ya adews... 


	7. 7 cap

Capitulo 7…

Aqui... el fin del capitulo la verdad tenia que terminarlo pues nada de tiempo para escribir... asi que lo siento si esta bien feo u.ù

Era un nuevo día toda la casa estaba tranquila como si no hubiera pasado nada pero algo estaba definitivamente raro allí…

Lyserg! T.T … vamos… salgamos juntos… - decía un aniñado hao

Hoy no puedo dan mi programa favorito de detectives T.T tu lo sabes muy bien… - decía el Inglés mientras hacia palomitas para su gran programa

Mmm.. u.ù prefieres ese programa en vez de a mi? ;; … - dijo un Hao con ojitos brillosos

Sabes perfectamente que el programa - dijo con una sonrisa

… eso no era lo que esperaba… - dijo ya reponiéndose

Sabes que esto lo e esperado… ¿Por qué no lo vemos juntos? - dijo poniendo una palomita en la boca de Hao

/… bueno… - dijo esto ayudándole al ingles con las cosas que llevaba

en el living

Ya sentados estaban un Ainu y Ren muy juntitos…

. ¿Qué ven? - dijo hao mirando que no se pensaban ir el quería estar solo con su Lyserg

Mm? pues veremos el programa de lyserg n.n - dijo un horo que abrazaba a el chino

.… ¿los invitaste a ellos igual? T.T - dijo desanimado hao

n.n no les podía quitar la tele n.ñ - dijo sentándose al fin

Aja - dijo sentándose al lado del inglés, discretamente pesco la mano del inglés con la suya para entrelazarla esto hizo que el ingles sonrojara - bueno espero que sea bueno lo que veremos…

No te arrepentirás - comiendo un poco

Mientras en la televisión estaban todos metidos y en un caso muy FACIL según el Inglés se trataba de un caso de un asesinato de un hombre en un hotel, habían 5 sospechosos cada chico eligió su supuesto asesino y aquí sus porque…

Yo digo que fue… Mm… fue… El hombre con gorro o.óU tenia pinta de malo u.úU - dijo mientras veía los comerciales el Ainu

Yo… digo que fue el chico de cabellos alocados de color verde teñido - dijo un Ren sin importancia

Mm… yo digo que fue la chica n/n - dijo un Hao animado al lado de su inglés - estaba bien linda /w/ …

… - lyserg ignoro el comentario algo enojado

jajaja pero no tan lindo como tu T.T si tu eres mas bello que mi madre… U la luna quien no sabia u.ú - dijo abrazando al ingles un tanto mas fuerte y dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla - n/n

/ … yo digo que fue… el chico el bien tímido n.n - diciendo esto el inglés hizo que los demás le miraran sorprendidos… xD pues ¿El mas tímido?

Minutos después…

Vez! Era el chico mas tímido nn - dijo emocionado lyserg

seh, seh… u.ú - dijo abrazando a su pareja mientras contemplaban la luna en el jardín

Sabes hao… Eres mi primera pareja… - eso lo dijo mirando al suelo mientras abrazaba un poco mas fuerte al Asakura

Jajajaja… que bien… dicen que… nunca se olvida a la primera persona… pero a decir verdad… . no te vallas a burlar u.ú tu igual eres mi primera pareja… pues yo solo con chicas así… tu sabes / - dijo atrayendo al ingles para hacer que le mirase a los ojos

Jajajaja n.n eso me hace feliz - robándole un pequeño y tierno beso de sus labios

-/- si?... bueno… - dijo ya con sonrisa maliciosa, mientras le hacia recostarse en el pasto mientras el se subía suavemente arriba de el así le miro divertido - te amo…

o/o yo igual te amo… - dijo sonriéndole tiernamente

Nos vamos a situar en el living

Que bueno que nuestros amigos estén bien n.n -dijo el chico de cabellos azules (horo)

Si… -w- ya aburría sus idioteces wU - el chino tenía su cabeza en las piernas del ainu mientras descansaba podía ver y sentir como el ainu acariciaba tiernamente su mejilla

Seps sabes Gatito! - le miro divertido

Si? - le miro con curiosidad

Eres mi primera pareja formal nn - dijo esto divertido

El chino esto sonrojo ¿Por qué le contaría esto? - ehm.. o/o

Seh… -w- así que no me hagas daño mi niño T.T - dijo esto burlón

Como crees? yo hacerte daño? sabes que yo te… - hizo una pausa - te amo… - esto ya muy sonrojado…

Yo igual te amo mi gatito con ojitos dorados O - le robo un pequeño beso al chino

Así estarían tranquilos en la casa ya nadie le molestaría… todo estaría de nuevo bien en la pensión…

Fin…

Kahime: Seh… El fin! Jajajaja Buaa! Esto esta mal T.T no se si les guste, espero que si n.n este fin chafa xD igual no importa… n.n aquí a las parejas tranquilamente… xD bua ya me viy adews -U 


End file.
